Give peace a chance
Give Peace a Chance (en español, Dale una oportunidad a la paz) es una canción escrita por John Lennon y originalmente acreditada a Lennon-McCartney (John Lennon y Paul McCartney). Sin embargo, cuando el álbum póstumo en vivo de lennon con Elephant's Memory, Live in New York City (Grabado en 1972), se reeditó en 1990, se acreditó únicamente la composición de Give Peace a Chance a John Lennon. Los créditos del final del programa del 2006, The U.S. vs. John Lennon (en el cual aparece la canción) lista también a John Lennon como único escritor de la canción. Escritura En la encamada por la paz de John y Yoko un reportero le preguntó a John que qué intentaba hacer. Y John dijo, todo lo que estamos diciendo es, dale una oportunidad a la paz espontáneamente, pero le gustó la frase y la preparó musicalmente para la canción. Mientras estaba en cama, cantó varias veces la canción, y finalmente, el 1 de junio de 1969, alquiló una grabadora de 8 pistas en unos almacenes locales de música y la grabó estando en la cama. Grabación left|250px|thumb|Grabando "Give Peace a Chance". Fue grabada por John Lennon y editada en un sencillo bajo el nombre de, Plastic Ono Band. Para maximizar la exposición a los medios, los recién casados John Lennon y Yoko Ono se propusieron albergar el segundo encamamiento en la ciudad de New York (el primero se llevó a cabo en Ámsterdam), pero los oficiales de inmigración Estado Unidenses rehusaron permitir a Lennon la entrada al país por su convicción a la droga en noviembre de 1968 en Londres. En vez de hacerlo en Nueva York, la pareja entonces eligió Montreal porque estaba más cerca de la frontera Estado Unidense. La canción se grabó el 1 de junio de 1969 en la habitación 1742 en el Hotel Queen Elizabeth en Montreal Canadá. La sesión de grabación estuvo atendida por docenas de periodistas y varias celebridades, incluyendo a Timothy Leary, Rosemary Woodruff Leary, Petula Clark, Dick Gregory, Allen Ginsberg, Murray the K y Derek Taylor. Lennon tocó la guitarra acústica al cual se unió Tommy Smothers de los Smothers Brothers tocando también la guitarra acústica. Versión comercial El sencillo Give Peace a Chance (con el Remember Love de Yoko Ono en la cara B) se lanzó en un vinilo de 45 RPM en el Reino Unido el viernes 4 de julio de 1969 y el lunes 7 de julio de 1969 en Estados Unidos. La aparición de la pista por primera vez en un álbum de largo contenido fue en la compilación de éxitos The John Lennon Collection editado el 1 de noviembre de 1982 en el Reino Unido por (EMI/Parlophone Records) y el 8 de noviembre de 1982 (originalmente en Geffen Records desde que se reeditó en Capitol Records). Una versión signficativamente truncada de la versión de la sesión de Montreal y un fragmento de la canción de la actuación del concierto One to One Benefit apareció en la compilación de éxitos de Lennon, Shaved Fish. El último verso El último verso original de la canción se refiere a "John and Yoko, Timmy Leary, Rosemary, Tommy Smothers, Bobby Dylan, Tommy Cooper, Derek Taylor, Norman Mailer, Allen Ginsberg y Hare Krishna". En la interpretación de Give Peace a Chance incluida en el álbum Live Peace in Toronto 1969, Lennon abiertamente declaró que no podía recordar toda la letra e improvisó con los nombres de los miembros de la banda con los que compartía escenario y todo lo que le vino en mente. "John and Yoko, Eric Clapton, Klaus Voormann, Penny Lane, Roosevelt, Nixon, |Tommy Jones and Tommy Cooper, y alguien." Tributo subsecuente o interpretaciones políticamente motivadas Al considerarse a la canción como a un símbolo de protesta, ésta ha sido usada en películas de cine, en programas de televisión y en teatro; por ejemplo, los estudiantes de la película The Trial of Billy Jack la cantaron y también ha sido interpretada por activistas por la paz en Pretty Village, Pretty Flame. Cantidad de gente asociada a Lennon han interpretado posteriormente la canción para protestar o para pedir limosna (caridad). Paul McCartney interpretó la canción como parte de un popurrí tributo a John Lennon (Strawberry Fields Forever, Help!, Give Peace a Chance) durante la parada en liverpool de su gira mundial el 28 de junio de 1990. En 1991, Yoko Ono colaboró con Amina, Adam Ant, Sebastian Bach, Bros, Felix Cavaliere, Terence Trent D'Arby, Flea, John Frusciante, Peter Gabriel, Kadeem Hardison, Ofra Haza, Joe Higgs, Bruce Hornsby, Lee Jaffe, Al Jarreau, Jazzie B, Davey Johnstone, Lenny Kravitz, Cyndi Lauper, Sean Ono Lennon, Little Richard, LL Cool J, MC Hammer, Michael McDonald, Duff McKagan, Alannah Myles, New Voices of Freedom, Randy Newman, Tom Petty, Iggy Pop, Q-Tip, Bonnie Raitt, Run, Dave Stewart, Teena Marie, Little Steven Van Zandt, Don Was, Wendy & Lisa, Ahmet Zappa, Dweezil Zappa, y Moon Unit Zappa como el coro de la paz para interpretar una versión de la canción en respuesta a la inminente guerra del golfo. En el 2003, Yoko Ono también editó una versión remezclada de Give Peace a Chance en respuesta a los eventos del 9/11. Aerosmith incluyó la canción en el álbum tributo a John Lennon del 2007 Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur. Categoría:Canciones de John Lennon